warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Lexi Bunny
Lexi Bunny is the tritagonist of Loonatics Unleashed and the only female member of the Loonatics. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit. She is the descendant of Lola Bunny and Ace's potential love interest. Before gaining her powers, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who tried to join the school's cheerleading squad. The captain, afraid she was too good, did not accept her. Lexi enjoys playing video games and is implied to be the best of the team at it, and wears a pink uniform. She leads the group alongside Ace Bunny and Danger Duck (on occasion). Background Official Description Development Biography In the episode "The Comet Cometh," after a meteor shower, an investigation by Tech reveals that a meteor is headed straight for Acmetropolis, only this one is 500 times larger than the one that gave the Loonatics their powers one year prior. The Loonatics then go into space to stop the meteor before it impacts Acmetropolis. As the team prepares for the intercept mission, we see learn about each Loonatics' life and what they were doing before the meteor struck. Lexi was a student at Acme University trying out for the cheerleading squad. Though she had extraordinary skill in gymnastics and agility, the head cheerleader was jealous of her and didn't want her to get the spot on the team. In "It Came From Outer Space," when Rev and Lexi tamper with Tech's X3000 Automated Weapon System mistaking it for a video game, Melvin the Martian comes to Acmetropolis to destroy it after his spacecraft was hit by a missile from Tech's invention. When Melvin threatens to shrink the planet, Lexi admits she tampered with Tech's invention and Melvin orders that Lexi be handed over to him in 24 Hours or he will shrink the planet. Lexi eventually goes with him but it is revealed that he uses her unknowingly to perform his plan. The Loonatics then board Melvin's ship, rescue Lexi, and stop Melvin. In "Apocalypso," after landing on the island of Apocalypso, the Loonatics find a colony of beautiful, powerful women called the Apocazons led by Queen Athena. Queen Athena was impressed by Lexi's behavior towards Duck, and invites her to join them in a very special event. When Lexi discovers weapons of mass destruction and workers that have gone missing on the island she gets the other Loonatics and prepares to escape. She then battles with Athena. Athena then explains that their men had mistreated them so she transformed them into plant-like beings in order to co-exist. She also says that she was only stopping at the island to refuel so they could leave to a less hostile place and would release the workers when she did. Unknown to Duck that the Apocazons were actually peaceful, he had missiles from Tech on the way to the island. Duck and Lexi then use their powers to get enough energy for the Apocazons to blast off with their ship. Duck then "quacks" them both out of there before the missiles hit. Everyone, now safe, returned to their homes. General Knowledge Lexi Bunny is the second-in-command of the Loonatics. Before getting her powers, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who tried to join the school's cheer-leading squad. The captain, afraid she would be overshadowed in terms of skill, did not accept her. Nevertheless, Lexi is the most agile and acrobatic member of the team. As a member of the Loonatics, Lexi is the team's eavesdropper. Her powers, if not equal to, are almost as powerful as Ace's. Voice Characterization Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Appearances ''Loonatics Unleashed'' Season 1 Season 2 Relationships Ace Bunny Danger Duck Quotes Gallery Lexi_Bunny_loonatics.png Trivia *Lexi Bunny is the only member of the Loonatics to keep her name from the original trailer. *In "It Came From Outer Space", it is shown that she is very skilled at video games. *Jessica DiCicco also did the voice of Malina on The Emperor's new School with the same voice tone. *She is a fan of video games. Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Loonatics Unleashed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Futuristic characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:American characters Category:Mutants Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters